A Haunting Love
by War-Chan767
Summary: Our beloved narcissist returns after two years in England. Now the team goes on new cases and shocking truths are revealed. A danger is now following our favorite brunette assistant and it's up to Naru to try to protect her as ordered by his twin who hasn't crossed over for some reason. Can he keep her safe or will she be lost forever? And will he realize how much she means to him?
1. Chapter 1: The Narcissist Returns

**Chapter 1: The Narcissist Returns**

Mai's POV:

I woke up at 6:30 AM to get ready for my part-time job at SPR. Even though Naru, or should I say Oliver Davis, and Lin went back to England and bury Gene's body I was still able to keep my job. It was actually all thanks to Madoka; surprisingly she was able to convince Naru...Oliver, to keep it open. Of course being Naru... Oliver... ok I give up being Naru he just couldn't say no to her.

Luckily everyone else also agreed to keep the business going. We only took on the small cases and usually the end result was subsidence or human interaction (like pranks and such). It had been 2 long years since they left and all these cases were staring to get old and boring to be honest. Every once in a while we would take a harder case which was better than nothing.

Within those two years I was able to strengthen my abilities. I developed telekinesis and my astral projection was more enhanced. Now I can wake up with injuries on my body, apparently whatever injury the spirit receives goes through before they die gets projected to my body. Even my dreams are different now since Gene isn't there to guide me anymore so it usually takes me a while to figure anything out.

When I arrived at the office it was exactly 7 Am and Madoka was already there on her laptop. "Good morning Madoka," I greeted her as I hung up my sweater. "Hello Mai," she said with a warm smile. I went to the kitchen and put some water in the kettle to boil. 'Ah what am I doing it's not like he's here demanding for tea. You stupid tea-loving narcissistic jerk it's your fault I have this habit now,' I thought annoyed.

"Hey Madoka would you like some tea," I asked her as I went to the cupboard. "Sure, thanks," she replied. When it was done I poured our tea and took it to her and brought mine to my office. I sat in my chair and let out a heavy sigh. I took a sip of tea and put away some of the files that were on top of my desk .I was able to quickly put away the files and ended up slumping back in my chair again.

"It's been so boring lately and we haven't taken a case in two weeks," I said while sighing. Suddenly the front door to the office opened, assuming it was a client I got up from my chair and went to greet them.

To my surprise it was actually Monk who opened the door. He came into the office followed by everyone else. "Good morning everyone," I said with a smile. "Good morning sweet little Mai," Monk said squeezing the life out of me.

He was then hit in the back of the head by Ayako and her purse. They ended up going at it which made John go stand in between them to try and keep the peace. Yasu comes over to me being the pervy guy he always is earning a smack in the head from Ayako. Masako comes in quietly and that's how our family is every time we gather. When I say family I really do mean family, because we all act like one big happy family.

"Have a seat and I'll go make us some tea," I said going to the kitchen. 'Ah Naru I swear I'll make you pay for this,' I thought shaking my fist. "What's got you worked up all of a sudden," someone said from behind me. I turned my head quickly to find Yasu standing right behind me. "Why is it whenever I'm thinking or something you just have to come and sneak up on me," I said as turned my entire boy to face him. "Because it's funny to watch your facial expressions when you're thinking," he said casually. "Geez you never change do you," I said a bit irritated as I grabbed some cups for the tea.

"Nope I'm the same man I was when you first met me," he said grinning. I rolled my eyes as I started pouring tea in the cups for everyone. "Well since you're here can you help me take tea out to everyone," I said placing some of the cups on the tray. "Sure anything for a pretty girl like you," he said grabbing the remaining two I stopped walking and started to blush when he said that. 'Get it together Mai he's just being his usual self,' I thought as I shook my head dismissing the thought. "You're so lucky my hands are occupied otherwise you would've gotten a smack to the head," I said as I walked to the main room.

"So how come you guys are here I don't think we have a case right now," I said as I handed out the tea. "Actually I was the one that called them here," Madoka said closing her laptop. "Oh so did we get a new case," I asked sitting next to Monk. "No not yet but someone will be by in an hour to talk to us," she said taking a sip of her tea. "But there will be a couple of people joining us as well," she said with a small mischievous smile. "And who might that be," Ayako asked. "You'll see in a minute. Then as if on cue the door to the office opened.

Naru's POV:

It had been 2 years since I left to England and now Lin and I are returning to Japan. In order to get there by 7 AM like Modoka asked us to we had to book an early flight. It was going to be a 5 hour flight (**A/N: I have no idea how long it really is and I was too lazy to look it up so please don't get technical with the time.**) followed by a 1 hour drive to the office. Madoka had called a week before asking for us to return. When I told her that there was no reason for us to return she still kept insisting saying that there were no interesting cases. I eventually gave in seeing that there was no way she was going to let this go so I agreed to return.

So now we were boarding the flight and within a few minutes the plane had taken off. Lin took out his laptop and started doing who knows what. I leaned my elbow on the window and placed my cheek in my palm. I had closed my eyes and within a few seconds I had fallen asleep.

When I woke up there was nothing but darkness surrounding me for miles. "Where am I and what am I doing here," I asked a bit irritated. "Come on Noll lighten up if you keep up this depressing act then you'll never get girls to fall in love with you," said an all too familiar voice from behind me. My body quickly turned around and for a moment I thought I was going to become dizzy and fall. The person I saw was a person that I shouldn't be able to see anymore. It was brother, Gene he was still here and I couldn't understand why.

"Gene what are you still doing here," I asked with a hint of surprise in my voice. "Wow that's the first thing you say to your own brother, your twin after all this time, not even a hello or how are you doing, but what are you doing here," he said being his usual self and pouted. "This is serious you shouldn't be here you should have crossed over by no," I said angrily. "Actually I'm not done here yet," he said smiling sheepishly. I was about to start asking a million questions until he spoke.

"Before you say anything I'll explain everything later for now I just came to tell you something," he said suddenly becoming serious. "What is it," I said crossing my arms over my chest. "Try to keep Mai close to you guys at all times don't let her go anywhere by herself," he said with a serious look on his face. "Why is she in trouble," I asked concerned. "Just do it please I promise I'll explain everything later," he said fading away. "Wait Gene just tell me," I yelled. "Sorry until next time little brother," he said and there was a blinding light which had made it impossible for me to see or keep my eyes open.

My eyes flew open and I was back on the plane. I could feel the tiny beads of sweat on my forehead. I rubbed my eyes with my hands and let out a sigh. "Is everything alright," Lin asked looking at me. "Yeah, I'll be fine. How much longer," I asked shifting my position in the seat. "We should be landing in about 5 minutes," he said closing his laptop.

The plane finally landed and we gathered our luggage and took it to Lin's van, and made the 1 hour trip back to Shibuya. I was looking out the window and I couldn't help but be bothered by what Gene told me. 'It must have to do with the fact that she's such a danger magnet,' I thought as I smirked. 'Then again we are talking about Mai here she is an accident prone idiot so it's natural to worry,' I rest of the way to the office went by quickly, quietly, and smoothly just the way I liked it.

We finally arrived at the office and immediately after getting out of the van yelling was heard from the building. There were only a few people I knew that could make this much noise so early in the morning. I pinched the bridge of my nose and let out a deep heavy sigh.

"It seems that everyone has come to welcome you home," Lin said as I walked around the van. "The only thing they are doing is making too much noise and are going to be returning home. Wait how did they even know I was coming back the only one who knew was Madoka correct," I said as we walked to the door. I saw the hint of a small smirk on Lin's face and I immediately knew that this was their doing.

_**'This is going to be fun,'**_Gene said telepathically. _**'Oh great you can still communicate with me telepathically,'**_ I replied while sighing. _**'Yup now just have fun or at least pretend to it would mean a lot to the others especially Mai,'**_ he said. _**'Why would it matter she loves you remember,'**_ I told him. _**'Do you really believe that you idiot scientist,'**_he said and I could just picture the 'really' look on his face. _**'Yes I do now go I'm busy,'**_I said and the connection was cut. I opened the door and everything became quiet and everyone was staring wide-eyed at us.

**Well the first chapter is up and the next one should be out soon. If you guys have any ideas feel free to pm them to me and I will consider them and if I like the idea and I use it then I will of course give you credit for it. Also if you would please review I would greatly appreciate it whether it's saying how much you like the story so far or if it's some tips to help me out then I'm totally ok with that. So please favorite, follow, review, and look forward till the next chapter. Also I Do Not Own Ghost Hunt.**


	2. Chapter 2: Give us the Details please

**Chapter 2: Give us the Details Please**

Mai's POV:

When the door opened, the two people that I least expected to see were standing there. Lin and Naru were back, are they the ones that Madoka talked about earlier? My eyes had widened exponentially and out of shock I ended up dropping my tea on the floor.

"Ah... oh my gosh I'm so sorry I'll clean it up right away," I said picking up the broken pieces of glass while receiving stares from everyone except for, of course Naru. He walked into the building and moved towards his usual seat which was where Madoka was. "I would hope so you don't expect for me to do it now do you," he said in his usual emotionless tone, while I got up to throw away the broken glass. 'Oh yeah that's him alright he's the only person who can sound so cold and manage to anger me in a matter of seconds,' I thought as I threw away the glass and grabbed a rag to clean up the tea.

When I was done cleaning I took my seat next to Monk again. "Hey what was that about it was as if you'd seen a ghost," Monk whispered in ear. "Oh that I was just shocked that he came back, I was even more surprised that none of us knew yet we were all here when he did," I whispered back as I glanced over at Naru who was unsurprisingly paying attention to his black notebook.

'I guess people really don't change ever,' I thought as I sighed. There was a lot of awkward tension in the room and there was only silence, boring silence and I was starting to get real fidgety from sitting for so long. I couldn't take it anymore so I decided to strike up a conversation myself.

"So Naru how was England," I asked coming up with the most random question I could think of. "I don't feel the need to explain the details of my personal life to you," he said not even looking up from his book. "Well sorry for trying to start a conversation you workaholic, narcissistic, tea-loving, jerk," I yelled at him while crossing my arms. "Calm down Mai there's no need to make such a fuss over nothing," Monk said trying to calm me down.

Just as I was about to talk back the door to the office opened and a woman walked in. "Hello my name is Mizore Shindo may I please with the person in charge," the woman said. She was awoman in her late twenties, her black hair went all the way down to her mid-back, she had gray eyes, and she was wearing a lilac colored short sleeved dress with a white long sleeved sweater and white 3 inch heels.

"Hello my name is Mai Taniyama please have a seat and my boss will be more than happy to listen to your case," I said introducing myself. "Hello Mrs. Shindo my name is Kazuya Shibuya and I run the company please sit so we can discuss your case," he said getting up and introduced himself. She looked shocked as she walked over to her seat.

This happened often so it was no surprise considering how young Naru is, so when people realize that he owns the company people get shocked just like Mizore is. "So please Mrs. Shindo explain what's been going on," Naru said opening his notebook and Lin was preparing his laptop for the information. "Yes it all began a couple months ago," she began.

Normal POV:

The brunette had come out of the kitchen with some tea for her boos and the client. She then stood on the right side of her boos after she distributed the cups and listened to the case. "So please Mrs. Shindo explain what's been going on," the raven-haired boss said readying himself as his Chinese assistant prepared a new document for the file. "Yes it all began a couple months ago," she began her story. She had everyone's full attention and the boss had gone into full work mode.

"A couple months ago we moved here due to my husband's job transfer. So after we finished moving and got settled in that's when we noticed that something wasn't right."

"One night I woke up in the middle of the night to some knocking sounds. I thought there was someone at the front door but when I checked there was no one there. I checked the windows and the back door and there was no sign of anyone out there. Then I went to each of my daughters' rooms to see if they were playing a trick on me but both of them were asleep, so I thought it was one of the neighborhood kids, but it continued every night after that at about the same time."

"Around the same time the knocking sounds began some items around the house were moving around on their own. I had just returned home from running some errands at around noon. I was making some snack for the girl's for when they arrive from school. I was cutting oranges and when I turned around to get a bowl the knife was gone."

"While I was searching for it I found it on the counter where I had gotten the bowl from. Later when the kids were eating their snack that same knife fell from the ceiling and landed in the middle of the table."

"I've also heard screaming as well as some kind of wicked laughter which sounded feminine. The screaming sounds like someone is being murdered it would last for a couple of minutes and is then soon followed by the wicked laughter. It seemed to echo throughout the entire house so it was hard to pinpoint the exact location of where it was coming from."

"My eldest daughter, who is 10, has been acting strange since last week. When she comes home from school she'll lock herself up in her room until dinner. When I go to get her she seems to be talking to someone, but when I open the door no one's there she's sitting all alone."

"I've checked her room before and there was no one hiding anywhere. Whenever I ask her about it she seems to have no idea what I'm talking about. She's also become very anti-social at school this past week. She won't talk to anyone especially her friend which isn't like her at all. So please I beg of you help us get rid of whatever this may be," The woman said pleading once she finished her story.

During the entire briefing Naru was listening to each paranormal statement trying to explain it which he couldn't. Everyone else except for him and Lin were freaked out by all that had been going on and were now anxiously awaiting their boss's decision. Naru was in thinking mode, while the details of the case had spiked both his curiosity and his interest he could feel that something was amiss, but he couldn't tell exactly what which somewhat irritated him greatly.

"I will accept you case please have a room prepared for our base with several outlets and two rooms for us to stay in. Give the directions to my assistant and we shall arrive sometime tomorrow," the raven-haired boy said finally breaking the silence. "Thank you very much," the woman said getting up and bowed slightly.

The brunette assistant walked up to the woman asking for the location of the house. "It's just 3 hours north of here the houses built there are in front of a forest so you'll know when you're there. I also brought a picture of the hose if that would help," the woman said digging into her purse and handed Mai the picture. "Thank you very much Mrs. Shindo this will be most helpful," the brunette said taking the picture. "You're welcome and please call me Mizore, Ms. Taniyama," she said bowing. "I will and it's just Mai," the brunette said walking the woman to the door.

The woman nodded and closed the door behind her. "Well Mai if you're done with your little friendly conversation then if you don't mind getting back to work and bring me some tea I would greatly appreciate it," Naru said with his cold demeanor. The brunette instantly became furious and stormed off into the kitchen to prepare her boss his tea he so desperately needed, while muttering under her breath "Stupid workaholic narcissistic tea-loving jerk."

Later that day Mai had been doing some filing and paperwork, while the other two men had been preparing themselves for the case and looked over its details. When she had finished she sat back in her chair trying to think of something she could do to keep herself busy. When she could think of nothing she couldn't help but to start thinking of the past.

She remembered going on all those cases with everyone having some fun and their fair share of terror. She was happy that they were all there for each other in times of need especially her since danger followed her wherever she went. She was glad that she and Masako had become closer as friends ever since the Urado case even though it was slow at first.

It was always hilarious to watch Monk and Ayako fight while John would sheepishly try to get them to stop but to no prevail. Even though Yasu is a bit of a handful at times he can be helpful, funny, and a good person to talk to.

She had an extremely rocky start with Lin but now they are on good terms but Lin is still a man of very few words. Then there was Naru, the one guy who can manage to tick her off in a second.

She always thought that he was a horrible person with no heart. A narcissistic guy with a big ego, a lot of pride who always demanded things, expected things to be done his way. That was until she saw the better side of him the kind warm-hearted side.

Such as, that case with Kasai, when they both fell down that manhole together. She knew they would be there for a while and she was terrified of the return of the ghost of that little girl or the one from the day before. He was then able to calm her down by showing her that trick with the 500 yen coin.

He always went out of his way to make her feel better or to try and save her from any kind of danger. She had fallen in love with him because of this; this was the Naru that she wanted not her "Dream Naru" who was actually Gene his twin brother.

Although Gene was more kind than Naru would ever be there was something mysterious about Naru that gave him more of an edge. This was all the more reason for her to fall in love with him. But he had made it clear that he didn't have the same feelings towards the brunette.

It hurt her deeply especially after he asked her that shocking question "Me or Gene?" She knew that she wasn't going to stay depressed about it forever and she would have to eventually move on, and she did she was happy still being the same girl she always was doing the same job she loved the most.

But now he's back which brought up all those painful memories and suddenly she couldn't hold in her feelings anymore, she didn't know what she was supposed to do now. There was a knock on the door which brought the girl quickly out of her thoughts and back to reality.

At some point she had begun to lean back in her chair that when the knock sounded she jolted causing the chair to topple backwards with her still in it. A loud THUD echoed throughout the room and the door swung open. Almost immediately the raven-haired boss thought that his assistant was a clumsy idiot.

"Oh Naru it's you what are you doing here," she said getting up quickly and lifted up the chair. "I should really consider investing in some bubble wrap for you since you find any way possible to injure yourself," he said pinching the bridge of his nose. "I don't need bubble wrap for one and for two there's not a scratch on me," she said examining herself. "Yes but I don't think we can say the same for your brain," he said smirking. "I'm a lot smarter than you take me for," the girl said raising her voice. "Whatever you say dummy," he said leaning in the doorway.

By now the brunette was fuming but she wasn't going to give her boss the satisfaction of seeing her upset like this so she turned away from him. "Why are you here anyways," she said as she organized some papers in her desk. "I need your cell phone number for work purposes just so you know," he said not wanting to explain more than he had to. "Ok sure," she said writing her number on a piece of paper and handed it to him.

Naru took the paper and left the office and was followed by the brunette who was leaving for the day. She then grabbed her bag and her sweater. "Mai we are leaving at 7 AM so don't be late if you know what's good for you," he said calling out to his assistant. A vein popped out in the girls' forehead and she stormed out of the office slamming the door behind her. Naru walked back to his office smirking he was now satisfied.

**Thank you to the guest reviewer and darkstar2010 for your reviews they made me really happy. ****And thanks to those who are now following and have this story as part of their favorites I really appreciate it and I will surely make it worth it. Also I am near 150 views and I only had one chapter up which made me really grateful so thanks very much. So review good or helpful tips, favorite or follow if you're not yet, and I'll have the next chapter up hopefully soon. I Do Not Own Ghost Hunt.**


	3. Chapter 3: Case 1-Revenge Seeker 1

**Chapter 3: Case 1-Revenge Seeker 1**

Normal POV:

_The brunette was in a place that she had been to many times before... the astral plane. But this time it was different from when she had been coming in the pat two years. Ever since Gene had left her astral plane had been just pitch black then it would shift to a memory. Now it was still pitch black but with the illuminated glow of the floating orbs, or spirits. The only something, or someone that was missing was the person who was always there to guide her through her dreams, Gene. _

_She began to look around hoping to find the said person even though she knew it was now impossible for him to be here, his body was found and it was his time to move on. When she looked to her right she had found the person that she thought she would never see again. _

_"G-Gene is that really you," she said shocked, blinking a few times to make sure she wasn't seeing things. "You really are an idiot, are you that stupid that you've mistaken me for him again," there was that old tone that she recognized immediately. She was in complete and utter shock and it was clearly evident on her face. She couldn't understand why she ended up making the same mistake again. Her eyes quickly filled to the brim with tears and she fell to her knees._

_"I'm so sorry I didn't mean anything by it I swear. Please don't leave again I don't think I could bear it this time," the brunette solved as he face was towards the ground. She felt her chin being lifted up by soft warm fingers; her brown orbs met soft blue ones instead of the icy cold ones she was expecting. "I'm sorry too I didn't mean to make you this upset," the raven-haired boy said. She stared at the boy kneeling down in front of her and she felt relieved yet upset that she was tricked this easily. _

_"So... it's really you Gene," she asked hesitantly afraid of the answer to come. "Of course it is that idiot scientist couldn't find his way here in a million years even if he had a map and directions," Gene said laughing as he helped Mai up off the ground. Her eyes grew wide with relief and excitement for she was reunited with her spirit guide. "That was cruel joke you know," she said slightly angry as she punched Gene softly on the arm. "I know I'm sorry but I just couldn't help myself," he smiled as he rubbed the back of his neck._

_"The scary thing was you actually sounded just like him. So what's up I thought you crossed over when Naru found your body," Mai asked a bit confused. "You need to stop hanging around my brother so much you're starting to act just like him," Gene sighed. "How so," Mai asked crossing her arms. "Well for one he had the same look of shock on his face and said that I should have crossed over," he explained. _

_"Well as far as he's concerned he just wants you gone sad as it may seem but as for me I'm concerned. I don't want you you to stay here and then not be able to cross over when you're ready and have to be stuck here forever," she said to him her voice laced with worry. "Thanks but the only reason I'm still here is because I'm not done here. I still have to be your spirit guide and protect you," he said and his voice went from cheery to serious. _

_Just as his tone changed the brunette's smile faded away. "Something's wrong I can see it in your eyes," she said worried thinking that something bad was going to happen. "Can you make me a promise," he asked as he put both of his hands on her shoulders. She nodded slowly and waited nervously for him to reply._

_"Promise me that you'll stay as close to Noll as possible whether it be at the office or on a case," he said and she could hear the desperate plea in his voice. "I promise but why what's going on," she agreed but wanted to know why she was supposed to stick with her stuck up boss. "I'll have to explain that some other time but please just do it for me," he said sounding more frantic than ever. "I will I promise," she said smiling. He smiled back gently and then in a blink of an eye he was gone. _

Her eyes flew open and she was back in her room. Her attention was then diverted to the blinking light coming from her phone. She flipped it open and noticed that she had 2 missed calls and several unread text messages all from the same number.

She was scrolling through the messages each one different saying 'Get up now', 'Don't be late', 'If you don't get up now you're going to be late'. She then remembered that she had to be at the office at 7. She looked at the clock on her phone and quickly jumped out of bed realizing that it was already 6:50.

She was brushing her teeth and at the same time pulling up her jean shorts. Then she grabbed her orange ruffle tank top and pulled that on while slipping on her white shoes. While doing all this she was thanking whatever higher being that was out there for she had packed all her stuff last night. She grabbed her cell phone, backpack, and suitcase and swung the door open only to run into someone.

"Oww why do these things always happen to me," she said rubbing her head and noticed that she was sitting on something soft yet firm. When she looked up her gaze met a pair of cold blue eyes, then she looked down and noticed that she was sitting on Naru... she was on his lap. Heat immediately crept up onto her face and out of panic she hastily got up off him.

"I'm so sorry Naru I was in such a hurry I guess I wasn't paying attention are you ok I didn't hurt you did I," she said rapidly still overwhelmed by the fact that she was sitting on top of him. "I'm fine my concern is why you didn't answer your phone when I called," he said crossing his arms as he got up. "So that was you, you were the one who called me and sent me all those messages," she asked somewhat surprised.

"Yes who else would it be you idiot," he said coldly as usual. 'That makes sense no wonder those messages seemed so familiar,' she seemed to get it once she thought about it. "Wait why are you outside of my house," she asked finally realizing where they were. "Well since you have a habit of arriving late I decided to handle the issue myself and by the looks of things I made the right decision as usual," he said and she could tell he was mad by the looks of his eyes. "Oh just shut up you jerk. I'll just lock my door and then we'll be on our marry little way," she said happily as if nothing had happened.

Mai's POV:

I locked the front door and placed the keys into my pocket and grabbed my bags only to be stopped by Naru. "Naru if you don't mind I'd like to go to the car," I said trying to move around him. "I will but first let me take your luggage it's far too heavy for a woman like you to carry," he said motioning to my bags and his voice was hinted with sarcasm.

I didn't even argue with him because it was too early for that and two I just didn't have the energy to do it. So I handed him the suitcase and kept the backpack that was draped over my shoulders.

We began to walk together and I was thinking what had come over him all of a sudden, he was acting different today for some reason and it kinda had me curious. Could it be that...? "No way it's never going to happen get serious Mai," I said shaking my head immediately dismissing the thought. "Is there something you would like to say," Naru asked as he glanced at me. "Huh nope everything is totally fine," I said smiling.

He went and put my suitcase in the back while i took my seat in the back behind the passenger seat. I saw Lin in the driver's seat waiting for Naru to get in the car. "Good morning Lin," I greeted him cheerfully with a smile. "Good morning Mai," he said looking at me through the rear view mirror. "Let's go the others will be meeting us there in Monk's car," Naru said climbing in the van and closing the door. Lin started the car and we made the 3 hour drive to the Shindo house.

I stared out the window watching the passing scenery while several things were running around in my mind. What was bothering me the most was what Gene had told me in my dream and the fact that Naru actually offered to help me with something. Another thing was when I fell on top of Naru he didn't even try to get me off him he just sat there and stared at me.

'Did he actually want me to sit on him? Did he like it and that's why he was staring at me," I thought nervously. As these thoughts came into my mind I began to blush a fiery shade of red and I looked down at the floor to hide my face from the two men. I slowly breathed in and out to calm myself and soon enough the heat in my cheeks was drained away. I continued to look out the window and I could feel my eyes start to close. Within a few minutes I had fallen into my first dreamless sleep in 2 years.

Naru's POV:

As Lin drove the road to the Shindo household I began to look over the details f the case once more. I had already memorized everything but I did it just to make sure that I didn't miss anything. I looked in the rear view mirror to see if Mai had possibly fallen asleep. To my pleasure she hadn't but she looked flustered and was very fidgety. I rolled my eyes at her and her childish antics and returned my attention to my notes.

**'You know you're dying to try and figure out what she's thinking of,'** I heard a voice in the back of my head say. I completely ignored the voice and continued reading and to my displeasure it wouldn't leave me alone. **'If anything my only concern about her is how she is unproductive with her time which is something that I can't afford,'** I thought hoping it would shut that voice up.

**'This isn't something that you can ignore it'll keep building up more and more till it bursts like a damn holding back overflowing water,'** the voice said as if mocking me. 'I have no such interests for someone like her. She is the assistant that now does all the work that I hated doing,' I thought back. **'Sure, sure whatever you say... Noll,'** the voice chuckled and left as quickly as it came. I became pissed at that moment, as if I didn't already know who the voice belonged to their last words just gave them away.

"Damn it Gene you bastard," I muttered angrily under my breath. Lin then raised an eyebrow giving me that 'something happened' look. I responded with my 'I'm not going to answer' look which was then followed by his 'We'll talk about this later' face. I rolled my eyes and turned my focus back to my notebook.

To my displeasure there was something distracting me from focusing on my notes and i couldn't focus no matter how hard I tried. I closed the notebook for now and began to focus onto the oncoming scenery. I looked once again at the rear view mirror and unsurprisingly she was asleep. When she was like that she seemed different more calm and, and...get a grip Oliver you're being ridiculous right now. I shoved the thought back into the depths of my mind and continued looking out the window.

**(A/N: This part is Gene and Naru communicating telepathically) 'So how's it going Noll,' ****I heard Gene's irritating voice in my head.****"Go away Gene I don't want to talk to you," ****I replied with my cold stoic voice.****'You know you can be very cruel little brother especially to your own flesh and blood,' ****he whined at me.****'If you're going to just whine the whole time then go I'm very busy right now,****' I said getting annoyed with him.**

**'I swear sometimes you can be so difficult, anyways I need to tell you something,****' he said becoming serious.****'What is it,' ****I said getting serious as well even though I already was.****'Do you remember what I told you yesterday,' ****he asked me.****'Yes I would hope so although you did leave out a lot of important details,' ****I told him expecting him to start explaining everything****. **

**'The reason I asked you to do this is because Mai is in danger,' ****he said with worry clear in his voice.****'Wha****t do you mean she's in danger,' ****I****asked angr****y with the vague answer he gave****me****. 'I don't know much yet but someone's out to get her and by get her I mean kill her,'****he said and he mumbled the last two words but I heard them clearly****. ****I could feel the burning rage grow in the pit of my stomach and I was concerned that I would lose control of my PK****.**

**'Noll calm down it's ok I'm protecting her over here on this end I just needed to give you a head's up,' ****he said reassuring me and trying to keep me in check.****'Ok so I'll keep an eye out here but I need you to learn more about this person and their motives we cannot let things escalate. Besides I'm not eager to look for a new assistant anytime soon,' ****I told him****. 'I'll do that little brother. Also you should start opening up to Mai a bit more you just might lose that cold heart of yours,' ****he said and just as I was about to snap back at him he cut the connection.**

I sighed and looked at Lin and he gave me the 'we are so going to talk about this' look. I faced forward and noticed that we had arrived at our destination. We parked the van on the curb in front of the house and soon after Monk's car came and parked behind us. I looked in the back to find Mai still asleep so I decided not to disturb her, the more sleep she gets the better that way she won't fall asleep while working. I smirked to myself and we all got out of our cars and walked to the front door where Mrs. Shindo was waiting for us.

**Yay chapter 3 finally done and it's the beginning of the first case. Sorry I didn't update sooner had a lot of writer's block even though I had most of this case planned out already, But yeah hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner than this one. So please review favorite and follow. Review good things you like so far or any helpful tips or ideas I would really appreciate that. One final thing, I DO NOT Own Ghost Hunt. So stay tuned till next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: Case 1-Revenge Seeker 2

Chapter 4 Case 1-Revenge Seeker 2:

Mai's POV:

The bright rays of the sun shone on my face making me feel warm and making it hard for me to open my eyes. I blocked the sun with my hand and as my eyes adjusted to the light I noticed that I was still in the van. Then I noticed that the van was not moving and Naru and Lin were gone as well. I turned around to look in the back and noticed that the equipment was missing, then I looked out the back window and saw Monk's car parked behind the van.

I looked out my window and noticed that we had arrived at Mizore's house. I got out of the van and I was enveloped by the warmth of the sun as it touched my skin. The house itself was a very simple modern 2 story house. The grass looked healthy, a beautiful forest green color, and freshly cut. Off to the left there was a Sakura Tree with its beautiful pink flowers already in bloom. In the middle there was a walkway with 3 steps before you reach the door.

By the right side of the house there was a burgundy wooden gate. For some reason I felt the need to go back there. I unlocked the latch on the gate and headed to the backyard. The backyard looked just as beautiful as the front. There was a garden to the left in front of the fence separating the two houses.

The grass looked the same and it looked nice enough to lie on top of. There was a chain linked fence that separated the houses from the forest. In between the forest and the fence there was a small stream that looked like it leads to a river a few miles down.I moved towards the fence and the feeling that I had earlier was getting stronger and stronger as I got closer to the forest.

_'Don't you want to go? Don't you want to know what's out there,' _a tiny voice in my head was saying. My curiosity took over and I climbed the fence and crossed the stream, using stones that were in the water for people to cross I entered the forest I felt like I was betrayed or something.

As I got deeper and deeper into the forest the feeling got stronger and stronger. I could hear the wind rustling through the leaves of the trees. Eventually I reached the middle of the forest and there was small voice that I could barely hear, it sounded like it was coming out of thin air.

_"Don't you just hate them all,"_ the voice said to me menacingly. "What do you mean who are you talking about," I asked as I looked all around for the voice. _"Them, everyone, the people who think that they are better than us."_ the voice said still relatively angry. There was some truth to what she had said I had Naru, but I would never hold such a grudge or feel resentful towards him.

"Why do you hate them so much," I asked curiously. _"Why not they're the reason why I'm here now, they're the reason all those terrible things happened to me long ago,"_ But why hold a grudge against them what is that supposed to prove," I asked still confused. _"You don't understand you'll never understand the pain they cause,"_ and just like that the voice was gone. "Wait come back help me to understand," but there was no answer.

The wind had subsided and all that there was in the forest with me was silence. Then I heard the leaves crunch and the twigs snap behind me. I thought the person had returned to speak with me again but that was quickly disproved once I had turned around.

"Oh Monk it's you what are you doing out here," I asked him. "I could be asking you the same thing, so why are you out here especially by yourself," he said completely ignoring my question. "Well one I woke up from my nap, by the way thanks for waking me up and two I just got this feeling to come out here," I explained. "Did you have one of those dreams on the way here," he asked trying to get an explanation to my mysterious behavior.

"No I haven't had one since that day," I said hoping he knew what I meant so I didn't have to explain. HE seemed to have gotten it because he didn't end up questioning me any further. "So you never answered my question Monk, why are you out here," I said now taking the opportunity to ask questions. "Oh Naru sent me out here to set up a camera since one of the children here seems to disappear into this forest in the middle of the night," he answered. "They disappeared or continue to disappear into the forest each night," I asked somewhat confused.

"Well according to the mother her oldest daughter disappears into the forest around midnight and returns sometime before sunrise but she'll be lying in the grass fast asleep," Monk explained to me. As Monk was setting up the camera I couldn't help but wonder if it was Mizore's daughter that I was talking to a moment ago. As first it seemed like a possibility but as I thought about it more it didn't seem to be the case. The voice heard seemed so distant and it had an echo as well. When he finished we walked back towards the house together, and headed to the base.

Naru's POV:

An entire hour has passed and Mai still hasn't woken up from what seems like an eternal slumber. On several occasions I have thought about going to get her myself but the more sleep she gets now the more she'll work later and full of energy I might add. Within that hour however we were able to unload the van and set up the equipment in the base. I sent Ms. Matsuzaki and Ms. Hara out to do a walkthrough to see if they will be able to pick up on some spirits here.

Then I sent Father Brown and Monk out to go set up the cameras and microphones in the appropriate places. Yasu stayed in the base with Lin and I so he could look up the history of the house and info about its previous tenants. I sat in a chair next to Lin and looked over some notes for the case.

Shortly after I began reading them Father Brown returned and began to help Yasu with his research. Although I have read the notes over thoroughly several times. I was just doing it to keep my mind occupied. For some reason my mind kept wondering about Mai and what could be taking her so long to get up and come to base. I shook my head for even thinking about that, Mai is just another member of the team no one special.

Suddenly the door to the base opened and in walked Monk with a very thoughtful looking Mai trailing him. She looked to be really deep in thought; whatever she was thinking about it really seemed to bother her. Ok why should I care about what bothers her it's none of my business and I shouldn't worry about it, on the other hand if she's too focused on this then she won't be able to focus on her work and that's a big problem.

They both sat on the floor and Monk took out a deck of cards and set it up for them to play Go Fish. "If you two want to mess around then do it on your own time when you're not working," I said not even looking in their direction. "Oh come on Naru there's nothing to do right now besides nothing usually happens until night time arrives so we have some time to spare," Mai said that whiny voice of hers. "If there's nothing for you to do I can easily find you a task. Mai go make me some tea," I told her as I smirked to myself.

She stood up abruptly ready to answer back but I could tell she had nothing to say. As she frowned she puffed out her cheeks and stomped away to the kitchen muttering to herself. For some reason every time Mai got worked up like that I always felt so sort of satisfaction. But what troubled me was why was I satisfied by something as trivial as seeing her get upset. I walked over towards Lin who was focusing on the monitors and couldn't stop thinking about why something like that would make me happy.

One of the cameras happened to be set up in the kitchen facing the back door that leads to the backyard. That's also where Mai was standing as she began to make tea for everyone. She still looked upset and continued to mumble to herself. I was waiting for her mood to bounce back which usually doesn't take long. Mai sighed to herself and then she had a smile on her face and continued to wait for the water to boil. I scoffed at myself at her -what I consider- bi-polar moods.

When I focused on the monitors I noticed that Mai was kneeling on the floor that Mai was talking to a girl. I assumed that she was the client's younger daughter since she looked around her age. When I looked over at the readings for the kitchen I noticed the temperature had dropped about 5 degrees. I turned around and stormed out of the base towards the kitchen. If she really was a ghost why was Mai engaging in a conversation with her? Why did the ghost also resemble the client's younger daughter?

**Mai's POV:**

I continued mumbling to myself at how Naru was being a stuck-up, tea-loving, jerk. I poured some water into the kettle and placed it on the stove waiting for it to heat up. Later I felt I was beginning to calm down and eventually I wasn't mad at him anymore. 'If I always bounce back this fast everyone is going to think that I'm bi-polar,' I thought to myself.

Then I heard something move behind me and I turned to see a 7 year old girl standing and staring at me. "Hi there shouldn't you be at school little one," I said trying my best not to scare her. She only continued to stare at me with her dark blue eyes.

"It's ok I won't hurt you I know the rest of my team seems scary but I'm not like them," I said giving her a big heart-warming then smiled back at me looking more comfortable now. "That's better now tell me why you aren't in school," I asked her. "I don't think I'm supposed to be in school," she said putting a finger to her chin. "What do you mean," I questioned. She then turned and looked behind her, "I've got to go good-bye Miss," she turned to me and rounded the corner leaving the kitchen.

I stood there confused then went back to making the tea for everyone. Then I could hear footsteps behind me and I turned around hoping it was the girl. Turning the corner was Naru who looked like he just ran here. "Hey Naru what's up," I asked giving him an odd look. "Mai who was that little girl with you just now," he asked me looking calm now. "I don't know but you should've seen her she just left," I said matter-of-factly. "What do you mean there was no one on my way here," he said raising an eyebrow.

My quizzical look turned into shock and Naru continued to stare at me waiting for an answer. "Well isn't that interesting I guess I'm just imagining things," I said returning my attention to making tea for everyone. "Mai what's going on," he said still pressing me for an answer. "Nothing everything is perfect, now since you're here will you so kind enough to help me take this back to base," I asked holding out a tray with four cups on it. He sighed and grabbed the tray and I grabbed the tray with the remaining four and we walked back to base together.

**I have chapter 4 ready and posted now. Hopefully I'll get some more posted before I go back to school in like 3 weeks. I really appreciate everyone who has favorite, followed and reviewed this story so far. Also those of you who have been giving me helpful tips thank you I really appreciate it. Thank you also to everyone who has given this story 2000+ views wow that's amazing. For those of you who aren't already review, follow, and favorite please. Stay tuned for more next time. Also I'm sorry if the font is messed up I have no idea what happened when I pasted this from my word document, and I also don't know how to fix it. Please just try to put up with it as best as you can and again I'm sorry.**


End file.
